Punto de Inflexión
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: A pesar de no soportarse ambos admiten que en la música encuentran el punto de inflexión para su complicada relación. Respuesta al reto "Palabras para el Recuerdo" foro LOL. Música.


**Disclaimer: Todo de SM.**

**Claim: Edward/Rosalie.**

**Summary: **_A pesar de no soportarse ambos admiten que en la música encuentran el punto de inflexión para su complicada relación._

**Respuesta para el reto "Palabras para el Recuerdo" del foro El lobo, la oveja y el león.**

**Palabra: Música. **

* * *

_If your body matches what your eyes can do you'll probably move right through me on my way to you._

_"Paralyzer" - Finger 11_

**Punto de Inflexión**

Su piel es tan de alabastro como la suya propia y aunque evidentemente dura al tacto para él no se siente así, para él es de la textura perfecta, y cuando la recorre con dedos inseguros le recuerda a cuando era humano y había tenido la oportunidad de aprender a tocar el piano por primera vez. Ella no es tan princesa de hielo, es más bien apasionada y Edward sabe que eso está bien, un músico debe ser capaz de sentir emociones y al mismo tiempo de poder transmitirlas en forma de melodía.

Es por ese único motivo por el que parecen entenderse.

Es cierto, normalmente no se toleran, Edward no soporta leer los pensamientos usualmente vanidosos de Rosalie y ella a su vez detesta cuando lo descubre leyendo su mente pero hay un cierto punto de inflexión en esa relación tan particular que ellos comparten. Ese punto es la música, es sentir las teclas del piano bajo los dedos y ser capaces de crear una melodía con la cual inconscientemente retaran al otro sólo para provocarlo.

Edward es usualmente mejor músico que Rosalie, pero a mitad del camino eso no importa, no realmente.

A mitad del camino sólo importan las miradas que se cruzan por una milésima de segundo antes de que estén labio a labio en ese cuarto donde nada más el instrumento puede verlos. Sólo importan las manos que recorren de forma desesperada la piel del otro llevándose la ropa en el proceso, un intercambio furioso de caricias, presión, labios mordisqueados y la sensación punzante del veneno al recibir una mordida en el hombro, en la mano, en la muñeca, en el pecho, en el seno, o donde sea.

A veces sólo importa componer una nueva melodía usando la piel del otro como teclado y partitura, deslizando los dedos y presionando de forma en que lo harían si estuvieran tocando el piano y el otro es capaz de sentirlo, la música que fluye de dedos perfectos haciendo movimientos muy precisos, sugiriendo como debe continuarse esa melodía y recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta y una nueva presión sobre la piel.

- Muy armónico - aprueba Edward, muy a su pesar, mientras la rubia vampira desliza sus dedos a lo largo de la espalda juvenil y masculina.

- Pero quizás si fuera un poco más lento - se dice a sí misma y varia el ritmo de el golpeteo.

- Podrías intercalar - sugiere él leyendo los pensamientos de Rosalie y sabiendo de antemano la reacción que tendrá.

- Podrías cerrar la boca, estás distrayéndome.

Y sin mayores miramientos se coloca sobre él, a horcajadas, con la lujuria grabada en las orbes cada vez más doradas. A veces follan de ese modo, ella montada sobre él y arrojando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras su cuerpo se balancea al ritmo creado por las embestidas. A veces lo siente presionar los dedos en sus caderas para encontrar el punto de balance, como si de verdad lo necesitara, pero Rosalie sabe que Edward lo hace para que ella pueda fingir por un segundo que sigue siendo humana. Entonces le dedica una breve sonrisa porque le agradece la pequeña oportunidad.

- Intenta tocar otra cosa - Rosalie se estremece al sentir a Edward presionando las notas de la "Marcha Nupcial" sobre su estómago.

- Lo siento.

De verdad lo siente, ha estado jugando con las melodías y ha resultado eso, modifica la posición de sus dedos y comienza a describir las notas para una sinfonía de Beethoven con lo cual la vampira relaja la expresión y cierra los ojos mientras golpea el suelo de forma rítmica con las yemas. A veces pasan tanto tiempo así que pareciera que se les olvida la existencia del piano en ese cuarto. Pero está bien, ninguno tiene prisa por ensayar sobre el instrumento.

A veces se preguntan como llegaron a ese punto, como pasaron de las discusiones irónicas y un poquito frustrantes a estar comiéndose los labios, en un sentido no muy literal pero casi. Como brincaron de estar lanzando comentarios airados, o pensamientos en caso de Rosalie, al otro para encontrarse en un revuelo de piel sobre piel, gemidos, tirones de ropa, embestidas y sexo desenfrenado para acabar con un cese de hostilidades en los brazos del otro.

- ¿Puedes sentirlo?

Edward desliza los dedos por la espalda de Rosalie, escuchando en la mente de la vampira el sonido de las notas mientras lo hace. Ella asiente una vez mientras se muerde el labio de forma instintiva, luchando con el conato de una sonrisa que amenaza formarse en sus labios.

- Va a sonar bien - dice, intentando que suene a que no le importa, pero lo hace porque en cualquier otro momento Edward sería demasiado celoso de su creación hasta que estuviera lo suficientemente perfeccionada.

Después se voltea, interrumpiendo la práctica y le muerde en la clavícula, escuchándole sacudir la cabeza, pero sin detenerla. Intercambian posiciones y Rosalie encuentra su espalda contra el suelo marmolado y a él sobre ella mirándola con los ojos oscurecidos por algo que no es precisamente sed. Le recorre el cuerpo una sola vez.

Y ambos acabaran rindiéndose al concierto de gemidos y respiraciones agitadas que en ese momento suena a la mejor música del mundo.


End file.
